Bullies Are in The House
by Natscchi
Summary: After being moved to a new school, (name) found new friends and also bullies. [ Hetalia x Reader ]
1. Transfer Student

[A/N]  
My first Hetalia x reader Fanfic,I don't know if it turned out well or not.. and also, RIP My Grammar..

.

.

* * *

It's been awhile since you moved to a new town, not to mention a new school too. "I hope the new school isn't as worse as my old one.." You sighed while preparing your stuffs and headed to school immediately

You walked to school since the school is not far from your house, when you arrived at school 2 people is waiting at you by the school gate, a girl with long brown hair and the other one is a man with blonde hair

"Hi! Are you (your name)? I'm Elizabetha Hedervary, feel free what to call me" Said Elizabetha while shaking your hand

"U-uh.. Hi, I'm (Name) (Last Name)" You said nervously

"Hi (Last name) My name is Arthur Kirkland, I'm the Student Council President here" Said Arthur with his British accent. "Oh, Eliza, take (name) around the school, I have some work to do." He left you both on the school gate

"So, (name) ready to explore?" Ask Eliza

"Sure~"

When you both walking around for a while, your eyes catch some students walking towards you. There are three men, a Japanese man with red eyes and black hair, a German man with lavender-colour eyes, and an Italian that seems like their leader somewhat that has pinkish purple eyes.

"Who's this Eliza~ new student?" The Italian asked

"Yes. And don't you think you can touch here. Let's leave, (name)" Eliza pulled you away from those three

"Eliza, who are those three?"

Eliza sighed, "The Japanese man was Kuro Honda, maybe he looked quiet but don't mess with him, the German was Lutz, well, he's a pervert, the Italian named Luciano Vargas, their leader, you better don't get too close with him, those three are the bullies in the school, the worst of all."

"_Bullies. They're everywhere." _You thought

"Anyway, let's head to the class, I hope you're not in the same class as those three" Eliza rolled her eyes

* * *

*Time skip! After school, in the student council president's room*

"Come on Arthur! Just let me see that new chick in school!"

"No way Al! You'll just going to hurt her like the other transfer students before!"

Arthur is debating with a man with brown hair, red eyes and he seems to be carrying a bat with nails on it

"If you don't let me then I'll just use the hard way... James!"

"I got it bro, no need to shout my name!" A blonde with a ponytail came into the room with a hockey stick?

...

As you headed to the school way, you heard someone screaming... and also the sound of a broken glass

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Arthur fell from his office window and somehow he landed on a tree

"P-President!" Some student that were around you started to help their student president

While you're still confused, someone grabbed your hand, "Come on, let's get out from the school, it's not safe for now"

"W-who are you?" You asked

"Francis Bonnefoy, School's Vice President" He said with his French-accent, "I'll bring you somewhere safe, some bullies are chasing you"

"But how about Arthur?"

"Eyebrows will be fine, come on"

You both ran away from the school as soon as that incident happened, Francis walked you home, you thanked to him and went inside your house (although he almost went inside your house too..) as you locked your door, the phone rang

"Hello?"

"_Hi (name) I heard that you're being targeted by those 'guys' at the first day of school, would you want 'our' protection?"_

You recognized this voice, it was Luciano, "Luciano!? How did you-"

"_Oh, so you know my name"_ He hissed _"Kuro managed to get your number from someone who told you our name"_

"Eliza?!"

"_Don't worry (name) she gave up, even though she fights back, now back to our question,  
Do you want a protection from us?"_

**_Yes  
or  
No?_**

* * *

1p Characters  
- Elizabeta Hedervary  
- Arthur Kirkland  
- Francis Bonnefoy

2p Characters  
- Luciano Vargas (North Italy)  
- Lutz Beilschmidt (Germany)  
- Honda Kuro (Japan)  
- Allan Jones (America)  
- James Williams

PS: There's still more, but it's just for this chapter :d  
Mind for RnR? ( sorry for Grammar mistakes ;3; )


	2. My Childhood Friends

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz**

**This fanfic belongs to me**

**Warning: Grammar mistakes, uncensored foul words (I'm sorry okay?)**

* * *

**_Previously_**

_You both ran away from the school as soon as that incident happened, Francis walked you home, you thanked to him and went inside your house (although he almost went inside your house too..) as you locked your door, the phone rang_

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi (name) I heard that you're being targeted by those 'guys' at the first day of school, would you want 'our' protection?"_

_You recognized this voice, it was Luciano, "Luciano!? How did you-"_

_"Oh, so you know my name" He hissed "Kuro managed to get your number from someone who told you our name"_

_"Eliza?!"_

_"Don't worry (name) she gave up, even though she fights back, now back to our question,  
Do you want a protection from us?"_

_**yes  
or  
no?**_

* * *

You went silent for a minute and then you cut the phone call after you heard a door bell

"(name) are you home? It's me, Arthur."

"Arthur?" You opened the door and see him standing there, with bruises on his face, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I was wondering if you're safe since you ran away with that beared bastard"

"Anyway, I think you have another thing to talk to me"

"Yeah, it's about those guys."

"Come on in first"

.

.

Meanwhile..

"Shit! Arthur will never tell us where the hell is that girl"

"Oh shut up bro..."

"We have to steal that girl first before the Axis Powers!"

"Dude, it's not a two sided battle, it's three, count the students council in"

"WTF?! Eyebrows and that beared bastard?!"

"Yea yea whatever you said.."

.

.

"... He's your brother?" You asked while looking at a picture that England gave to you

"Not a brother actually, but I see him as a brother"

"I see.." You said as you looke at a man's photo with dark brown hair, red eyes, and sunglasses who threw Arthur as Arthur said

The longer you see his photo, you see someone beside him, you asked, "Who's this?"

"James Williams, that beared basta- I mean Francis's brother, they're not brother actually, just like me and Allan.."

"Oh I see..."

"Is there anything you want to ask me about?"

"No, nothing"

"Okay then" He stands up, "I guess that's it, if there's anything happening just call the students council okay? Elizabeta is fine too"

"Sure"

You both waved a each other as soon as Arthur's going home

The next day..

"(name)!" Eliza shouted your name, "Are you okay?! You're not hurt or anything right?!"

"Yes Eliza, I'm fine..."

"I'm glad! I thought you were kidnapped by those people! Not to mention the guys who want your number so badly!"

"Yeah, okay, now let's head to the class..."

"But we have different class right? But we're gonna be together on the 4th period"

'Aww man, that sucks..' You thought

As you headed to your first class, you heard someone calls your name

"(Name)?"

You turned around to see who it was and it turned out to be Mathias, your old friend

"Mat?!" Mathias hugged you like a kid who just got a teddy bear for a present

"Dude! I don't know that you're the transfer student!"

"Yeah, 'kay, now please put me down..."

"If you still want to continue, get a room will ya, you're blocking the way" Said Emil followed by Lukas behind him

"Yo, long time no see" You said casually

"Oh, hi (name)" Lukas greeted you with his usual no-emotion face

With Mathias and Lukas went to the classroom and left you with Emil, you decided to talk with him while you both headed to the class, "So Emil, still not calling Lukas 'Big Brother'?"

"S-Stop that (name), and to answer your question, no."

" 'Big Brother'~"

"Stop that! Really! Now I feel like I have two Lukas here! Sheesh.."

As you both sat down next to each other, your eyes caught the three guys who just came in the class

'Oh shit..' You thought

"That's surprising, _bella donna _is here~" Luciano chuckled

You sighed

Emil's glaring at them

"Don't worry (name), Arthur already told us what happened to you.." Said Emil while patting your shoulder

"Neh, I'm actually fine, thanks anyway" You smiled at him. "By the way, are those three always together? I've seen them always walking around the school together, studying together.."

"Yeah, maybe. I don't really care about them.."

The first period ended, you headed to your next class, you looked around you to see if those three were in the same class with you or not, fortunately, they're not

"Finally, they're not in the same class as m-"

"(name)?" Lukas was behind you all THIS time

"WHA-?! Oh, it's just you, what's wrong?"

"Let's head to the next class, why are you looking at the Axis?"

"Axis?"

"It's the name of those three"

"oh, by the way, I just wondering if they're in the same class as me, good thing they're not."

"But you're with James"

"Oh I see- WHAT?!"

". . ."

"Hello babe, we're in the same class aren't we? What a coincidence~" The person named James placed his arms around your shoulder which makes you shivered

You thought that Lukas would help you but he just remained silence

'What the hell Lukas! I'm gonna kidnap your little brother after this!' You thought

"Lukas, Imma gonna borrow your girl 'kay?" James whinked at Lukas

"She's not MY girl.." said Lukas with different tone

James took you away from Lukas, you thought he was gonna do something to you *cough rape cough* but actually he just, "Hey babe, let's exchange phone numbers, just exchange phone numbers, and you're free to go." Want you cellphone number.

After exchanging phone numbers, you both immediately enter the class, you sat down next to Lukas, because he's the safest person you know in the class

"Hey (name), can I have your cellphone number? Actually Mathias asked me..." Lukas sighed

"Sure, why not?"

You gave him your cellphone number and then the lesson starts until lunch break

.

.

.

Meanwhile, inside one of the classrooms..

"So you got her cellphone number?"

"Yeah, it was a piece of cake bro, now where's my damn money"

"Ugh.. here!"

"Worth it."

.

.

"(name)!" Eliza hugged you like a mother who lost her child for almost an hour or so, "How's the lesson without me?"

"Usual, but boring, at least I met some of my friends" You said as you pointed Mathias, Lukas, Emil, and also Tino and Berwald which I didn't mention before

"Wait, YOUR friends?"

"My childhood friends exactly."

"Ya know something, they're pretty famous in school" Eliza said with a grin on her face, "Man! I'm jealous of you! It's the second day of school and you've met famous people in school! Not to mention Arthur too!"

"Don't forget the bullies. I've met them."

"Ya know something?"

"What?"

"The bullies, they're famous too.."

"Famous because THEY bully people, yeah" You rolled your eyes

"Okay, let's change the topic, ta heard about the 'summer dance party'?"

"Summer Dance what?"

.

.

.

.

Continued at chapter three~

* * *

Man! I've got lower-back pain lately! Anyway, I'm gonna answer the reviews first

**CookieDoughIsDelicious**: thank you dear, anyway, the new chapter is already here :3

**Silver 1625**: That's my friend, grammar nazi *shot* and yes, reader-chan (it mean YOU, and also other readers) will be paired with *random* characters, and yes, I'm going to put Ivan in too, and also Yao, but I don't know where to start *lol* anyways, I'll PM you my facebook name, and see you** tomorrow** at school .w.

**Guest**: thank you :3 the next chapter is already up

Feel free to review, follow, or tell me if there's grammar mistake, I hurried this because I've got tons of ideas in my head (and I got headache, great.), reviews or follow will be appreciated, let's brofist before I suffer from this lower back pain *brofist*  
But seriously reader-chan(s) ._. please review this, I wanna know if you're still alive because I think Luci is mad since you cut the phone xD

* * *

Characters in this chapter:

**2p!Axis**  
**2p!America**  
**2p!Canada (James)**  
**Mathias (Denmark)**  
**Emil (Iceland)**  
**Lukas (Norway)**  
**Tino (Finland) and Berwald (Sweden) [not speaking in this chapter]**  
**Arthur (England)**  
**Elizabeta (Hungary)**


	3. Summer Dance Party

"_Ya know something, they're pretty famous in school" Eliza said with a grin on her face, "Man! I'm jealous of you! It's the second day of school and you've met famous people in school! Not to mention Arthur too!"_

"_Don't forget the bullies. I've met them."_

"_Ya know something?"_

"_What?"_

"_The bullies, they're famous too.."_

"_Famous because THEY bully people, yeah" You rolled your eyes_

"_Okay, let's change the topic, ta heard about the 'summer dance party'?"_

"_Summer Dance what?"_

.

.

* * *

"Summer Dance Party.." Eliza rolled her eyes

"Neh, not interested." You said with a boring face

"But you still have to come"

"... excuse me?"

"Come on! It will be fun! Trust me!" You looked into Eliza eyes, her eyes looked like shining right now.. or maybe something like that

"Fine. When?"

"At the end of July"

"Girl, that means one more week"

"Because you moved here in the middle of July"

'She got point..' You thought

"Well then! See you later!" You and Eliza parted away to your classrooms

_*Time skip~*_

"You don't mind right, (name)?" Arthur asked you while drinking his tea

"I just have to be the host right? No dancing?"

"Well of course love, but if you want to dance it's fine too" He smiled at you, but wait..

'Did he just call me 'love'?' You thought. "Arthur, you seems like you want to ask me to dance with you"

"Oh, no, love, or maybe you wanted it?" He said with playful tone

"Er no, no thank you."

_*Time skip, again.*_

You jumped to your bed, lazily, while playing with your phone, you checked if there's new message

"Hmm? James, unknown number, unknown number, and Arthur? Wow. I guess I have to check all of them one by one." You said while opening the messages

_Sender: __**James**_

_Hi babe, have you heard about the summer dance party? If yes, I have something to ask to you  
Will you dance with me at the party? By_

_**Allan Jones**__ will beat the hell out of you if you don't dance with me._

"I guess someone hacked his brother's phone huh, anyway, like hell if I will, creep." You opened Arthur's message

_Sender: __**Arthur**_

_Well love, I was going to ask you at the school, but since you already guess it, I think private messaging you is a better way  
Still, will you dance with me at the party my Juliet? ;)_

"He creeps me out, I mean, since when he used that emotion, anyway, still no. I don't want to dance."

_Sender: __**Unknown number**_

_Um.. hi (name), it's me, Lukas, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, actually it's about the dance party, if you don't have a dance partner.. __maybe I could be your partner__...I'm looking forward to it_

You blushed, feeling dizzy, but you got your senses back, "I don't know that you're a type of a guy like this Lukas..." You shook your head

The last, and only, you opened the last message

_Sender: __**Unknown number**_

_Ciao bella~ It's-a me, the fcking Luciano Vargas. Bella, about the dance party, I will make you dance with me, if you still resisting, I'll just have to kill all people in the school until you want to dance with me_

_Sincerely, Luciano Vargas who's stalking you all day and night~_

You barely holding your laugh because the last words, but seriously, these messages bothering you, and your senses are _, you felt like there's going to happen

At the moment when you're worried, your phone rang

"Who dare to call me this late?" You picked your phone and answered it, "hello?"

"Hi Love, I hope you've read my message, by the way,I forgot to tell you, the code dress is luxurious outfits~ like gown and suits~"

".. Can I just wear a casual clothes?"

"Of course no, love. You have to wear a gown"

"How the hell should I have to find a gown?! I don't have any neither I haven't wear any!"

"Don't worry, love. I'm sure Eliza or 'someone' will lend you some, okay, that's all. Night."

"Oh my God, why did I have to face all of this.." You facepalmed

_*Time skip, the next day*_

"Hey (name)! Ooo.. wait... you okay?" Eliza looked at your face that seems unusual

"I barely got any sleep.." You said while walking with Eliza like an old woman

"Why?"

"I got text messages, from random people" You said as you give Eliza your phone, you really didn't care a bit

Eliza read the text messages, and then she shouted, "That's mah girl!"

"Someone please kill me.."

"Come on, where's your spirit! We're in the same class from now on until then, I asked Arthur and he agreed for some reason!" Eliza tried to cheer you up

Your school life went normal as usual, but you never saw the Axis, nor Allan and James, it's too peaceful without them

You went to the library because you're bored, just bored. When you opened the door of the library, you found the library was empty, no people even a single person

And that's when you're kidnapped

"What the f-!"

"Shut you foul mouth poppet~"

You fainted not because he do anything to you, but because he forced something to your mouth, well, it tastes like a cupcake though, but it has weird taste..

.

.

* * *

You woke up and found yourself on a couch, you looked around and all what you see is PINK, PINK, PINK, PINK, and a bit light blue

The colours made your eyes hurt, partically.

"Oh I see, you already wake up~" A certain voice came from the kitchen

The owner of that voice came out from the kitchen, he looked like Arthur for a second, and for another second, he's not.

He has strawberry blonde hair, a pair of blue eyes, and not to mention, his *cough eyebrows cough*

"Are you fine poppet?" He asked you with a pretty big grin on his face, which, it scares you..

You nodded

"Great! Now let's get a dress for you~!" He said while grabbing your hand and pulling you to a certain room

"Wait, who are you?" You raised your eyebrow

"I'm Oliver Kirkland, Arthur's other self~" He said with a happy tone

"What do you mean by, 'other self'?"

"You see~ it means I'm him, and he's me, but we have different characteristic, and personality, my characteristic is TOTALLY the opposite of his" He said with his smile, seriously, the smile creeps you out, now try to think Arthur's going to smile like Oliver, what do you think? Creepy right?

"Anyway, we should be hurry, there's no time left until the party~" He said as he looked at his watch

"But, the party's still a week isn't it?"

"Well poppet~ I hate to say this but, the time here, and outside world are different, a day here means a week outside, now hurry up!" He pushed you to a wardrobe

.

.

* * *

You walked out from a 'portal' that connected between the outside world and the other world. You wear a (insert favourite colour here) dress, with high heels on, and not to mention you wear shorts too because you're feeling uncomfortable without them

As soon you walked to the auditorium where the party was held, you stopped for a minute because you heard someone, or maybe people fighting

Allan, Luciano, Arthur, and Lukas were fighting, right in front of your eyes, but probably they didn't notice you at all, how lucky.

You stepped backwards, trying to run away before they found that you were there, the whole time. But unfortunately, you can't run with high heels on, perfect. At this rate they will found you

.

.

If Eliza's not around.

"(name)!" She whispered to you

"Eliza!" You whispered back

"Let's head to the auditorium, it's safer there"

"But I can't run with these on!" You said as you pulled you dress a bit higher to show your high heels

With no more talking, Eliza took you high heels and ran away with you following on the back

.

.

* * *

You looked around the auditorium, it was FAN-TAS-TIC. Many people are dancing, or maybe chatting with their friends, and more.

"Wait, I don't know that the auditorium's roof was opened!" You gasped as you looked above you

"Well, the roof's only opened if there's any special event" Said Eliza

"Eliza, can I ask?"

"Yeah?"

"What are they doing..?"

"Oh, those guys just now? I don't know, but I heard they're fighting for YOU, and they even said, the winner will get you as the prize"

"Me? As a prize? THEY'RE REALLY THE LOWEST OF THE LOW!" You said with a high tone

.

.

* * *

Bad grammar is baaddd...

...

ANYWAY! . . . . . . wait I forgot what I should say *shot  
oh yeah, in the next chapter, there will be four endings, which, you could choose yourselves, the endings will be, with Arthur, with Lukas, with Allan, or with Luciano :3

Maybe that's it! Pleasecorrectmygrammarmistakethankyou

Reviews or follows will be appreciated!

**Silver 1625**: aye e3e hate you too *shot

'kaythxbye Iaamgoingtowatchmyfavouritetvshow e3e


	4. Ending: Arthur

_1st Ending : With Arthur_

.

.

* * *

The lights went off all of a sudden, well, actually this is part of the event..

You saw the shooting stars on the sky, it was beautiful, it almost looked like you're hipnotized by how beautiful it is

"Well, love, do you like it?" The sound came from behind you, and then someone hugged you from behind

It was Arthur.

You blushed as Arthur's leaning closer to you

"A-Arthur?!"

"Yes, love?"

"What are you doing, exactly?" You asked while you're trying to hide your blush

"It's okay love, no one can see us, the only light source now is the sky, and it's not even that bright.." He pulled you tighter to him

"Oh, and, (name), I don't know, but, I love you at the first sight, will you accept my love, juliet?"

You thought for a moment, and then you nodded

"Thank you, love, I'm really happy" He said with a smile on his face, a gentle one

"Arthur, can I ask something?"

"Yes, what is it, love?"

"Can... I... dance.. with you?"

"Sure, my juliet." He took your hand and kissed your hand

Arthur snapped his fingers and the music started, you both were dancing so beautifully even you could sense the others are looking at you with jealous face *cough yesArthurisoneofthemostpopularboysinschool cough*

"Hey (name).."

"Yes?"

"Do you have any plans for this summer?" He asked you with his usual soft-tone and his face's telling that he's hoping for something

".. I haven't think that.." You said as you put your pokerface

"Let's spend the summer together shall we?" Arthur raised his eyebrow

"L-let me think first.." You looked to Eliza for help buuuttt unfortunately, she's too busy chasing someone

"Time's up!" Arthus said while putting back his watch and carried you downstairs

"Wha-what the hell Arthur?!"

As you both came to the first floor, you saw a limousine right in front of the school gate

"What took you so long eyebrows?!" Francis said as he got outside the limousine

"Oh well, so-rry frog! Now just get back into the car and drive!" Arthur said as you bot get into the limousine

"Why the hell should I drive for you!" Francis pouted

"Because I pay you for it bloody frog! Now hurry up and drive!" Arthur crossed his legs and Francis just do what he said

You felt the limousine's leaving the school and heading to somewhere

You looked out from the window and saw some people are amazed by the limousine

Meanwhile, Arthur was drinking some alcohol..

"Bloody frog! Turn on the AC! It's hot here!"

"I'm already turning it!" Francis shouted back

You looked at Arthur, his face seems turned a bit red..

"Arthur? You okay?" You leaned closer to look his face

"I'm perfectly fine love..." Arthur held both of your hands

"Here he goes again..." Francis whispered to himself

Arthur pushed you down to the chair and licked his lips

"Let's play until we reach our destination shall we?" Arthur smirked

"Wha- WHAAATTT!?" You blushed madly

While you both were having 'fun' in the back, Francis whispered to himself for the second time, "Tch, he always gets the fun, but worth it, mission completed~" Francis smiled

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Guest**: thank you ^-^ Arthur's ending is here

**Awesomenessandmaple**: it's because everytime I read Hetalia x Reader, they always give the ending where the author wants (well, I found one with different endings) and here's Arthur's ending, sorry, I'll update Lukas's ending, Luciano's Ending, and Allan's ending once I got back from vacation D: *cough this is a fast update cough* and I'm sorry if there's grammar mistake, I know my English is not that good :'3

Anyway, I post my fanfic updates in my page (**2p Italy / Luciano Vargas / Axis Powers Hetalia**) please like, thanks ^^

*I'll be back on 10th of August*


	5. Ending: Lukas

"(Name)!" A small voice called you

"H-huh? Eliza do you hear something just now?" You asked Eliza who stood next to you

"Hear what exactly?" Eluza was too busy choking Gilbert

"Nothing.. really.." You sweatdropped

"(Name)! I guess it's useless after all, she can't see me..."

You turned around to see a little fairy, "W-Wha-" You were too shocked

"(Name)! You could see me?" The little fairy asked with a hope

"Y-Yes..." You answered with a shocked face

"Great~! Master is waiting for you downstairs!" The fairy looked so happy... somehow

"W-Wha- who's this 'master'?"

"Hey (Name)! Who are you talking to?" Eliza asked

"This.. little.. fairy.." You pointed at the little fairy

Eliza confused, "(Name), are you sleepy? Or maybe drunk?" She patted your shoulder with a pitiful look

"I-I'm not!" You back away slowly

"Kesesesesese! I, the awesome Gilbert, will host ze party tonight!" Suddenly your and Eliza's attention was grabbed by Gilbert who's drunk

"Dammit Gilbert! Of course I- the king will rule the party!" Said loudly by Mathias who was drunk too

"(Name), will you stay here, for a minute?" Eliza smiled at you, you nodded, Eliza walked to Gilbert, beating him up until he's unconscious, meanwhile, Mathias was beated up by Emil and Berwarld because Lukas wasn't there

"(Nameee)! Come on! Master is impatient!" The little fairy pouted

"Okay, okay, just tell me where is you 'master'!"

You followed the fairy to downstairs, back to the floor where the 4 guys fought a while ago

"H-Here?!"

"Come here (name)!" The fairy just flew away, you catched up, but in the end, you just lost it

"W-where are you-" You stopped as someone took one of your hand

It was Lukas

"Lukas, don't scare me like that.." You pokerfaced

"Good job Lily, thank you for bringing her here safely" Lukas said to the little fairy who just came back

"Wait, it's yours?!" You asked with wide eyes full of questions

"I see, so you could see her.." Lukas said with his usual-no-emotion-face

"Hey Lukas how did yo-" You question was cutted by a voice

"Hey Lukas~~" A deep voice with a tone called Lukas, the person who called him was not too far from you both

"So he's still chasing me huh.."

"Who?"

". . . Allan Jones.."

"... Crap.."

You both went silent until you heard footsteps

"... We're dead.." You couldn't move even an inch from your place, "Why isn't he dead anyway?"

"Because he didn't kill me babe~" Allan came out from nowhere, with his usual bat covered with nails

"What should we do-" You whispered to Lukas, but no response. "Lukas!"

"I guess this is it Lukas Bondevik" Allan's in position to hit Lukas, but Lukas just stood there

Allan swung the bat around, "LUKAS!" You screamed

But a sudden change hapenned

One of Lukas' friend hitted Allan right on the face

Perfect hit.

Allan was knocked out perfectly

"_I think I'm going to be scared for life_.." You thought

"(Name)?" Lukas called your name

You're still amazed by Lukas' friend

"Oh this?" Lukas pointed at his so-called-friend, "He's my friend, just call him troll if you want"

You couldn't say anything, or could I say, speechless.

"(Name), I need to say this" He took both of your hand, "Actually, I lo-"

"Look!" Somehow Mathias popped out, "Lukas is confes- AAGHH!" but The troll just hit him

"Actually, (Name)... I.. I.." He was so nervous, he couldn't say those three words.

"... I love you Lukas.." You said and then you blushed, wanted to hide you blush but since both of your hand were held by Lukas

"... Jeg elsker deg (name).." He pecked your lips, and hugged you, you can't help it, you buried you face to his chest, hoping this isn't a dream at all

.

.

"That's why you shouldn't interupt them.." Emil looked at the knocked out Mathias with a pitiful look

"Ha! That's what he got! He deserves it!" Mr. Puffin flew beside Mathias

"_Lillebror_.." Lukas popped out from nowhere

"W-We weren't eavesdropping!"

"I won't be angry, but if you beg to me by calling me-"

Emil ran away with Mr. Puffin, leaving Mathias on the floor

"Just don't mind them Lukas.." You held Lukas' hand, trying to comfort him a little

.

.

"Ha! I knew it- AGHH" Lukas stepped on Mathias' face to shut him up

"_I guess they haven't change do they?" _You thought

.

.

So random, I know there must be grammar mistakes =u="

Anyway, reviews or follows will be appreciated! Correction will be appreciated also!

And I'm thinking about making a new fanfic, based on Emmelie de Forest's song, "Only Teardrops" (Eurovision's winner) owo

But I'm going to finish this first, 2 MOAR O^O

**And also please like 2p Italy / Luciano Vargas / Axis Powers Hetalia on facebook, grazie, I mean takk!** (since this is a chapter about Lukas, and YOU)


End file.
